


in the conservatory

by murdur



Category: Clue (1985), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, References to Clue | Cluedo, Sifki Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/pseuds/murdur
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, a dinner party turns into a murder mystery.
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	in the conservatory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sifki Month](https://sifkiweek2020.tumblr.com/post/613697900677038080/greeting-fellow-lokisif-shippers-given-that-many). Week Two's prompt of "alternate universe/crossover".  
> Between watching Knives Out and Clue recently, I was feeling inspired by the classic board game.

Sif shuffled her feet into the dark conservatory, doing her best to scan the windowed greenroom for any clues while also trying to keep her eyes on the tall man slinking deeper into the room ahead of her, the flashlight he held the only source of light in the large room. 

At the butler’s suggestions, all of the guests in the grand old mansion had drawn straws and had been sent off in pairs to search one of the many rooms for answers. Rain thrashed against the glass wall, the dark and stormy night a fitting backdrop for her predicament but doing little to soothe her excited nerves. 

She had had her suspicions about her partner since the moment they discovered the dead body, their lively dinner party turning suddenly into a mysterious murder scene. With the storm raging outside and everyone suddenly a suspect, the doors of the mansion had been locked and a game was afoot. She was determined to see the truth come out and justice delivered. Preoccupied with her thoughts, she was pulled to full attention when the man darted forward without warning. A crack of lightning illuminated the room with a thunderous roar, the many windows in the conservatory suddenly bright as day and she saw her companion’s silhouette horribly looming before her, his arm raised with a weapon in hand. 

Without hesitation, Sif planted one foot and kicked out with her other, connecting solidly with the murder’s stomach, not caring one bit about tearing her crimson evening gown. The flashlight and the metal object he was holding clattered loudly to the tiled floor.

“Ow,” the man wheezed, “...the hell?”

Sif snatched up both dropped items and shone the flashlight towards her attacker, finding him doubled over, arms wrapped around his torso. He was looking at her with violence in his eyes. 

“You can just keep your distance, fiend.”

“I was...just showing you...what I’d found,” his smooth voice gained some strength as his breathing even and he righted himself, dusting off his emerald velvet dinner jacket and running long fingers through dark hair. “Don’t you trust me?”

“How convenient that you found a piece of evidence so quickly,” Sif brandished the weapon before her, a warning and an accusation. “Did you stash that here after you killed Mr. Boddy in the study?”

“With a wrench?” he scoffed. “My dear, even in my worst moments I would never stoop to _bludgeoning._ "

“Oh?” Sif raised a brow in question and took a step to her left. “What is your weapon of choice?”

He mirrored her steps, circling, moving like an animal on the prowl. “The dagger, obviously.”

 _"The_ dagger?” Sif felt her blood run fast and hot with a thrill and circled closer. “Not _a_ dagger. Is this a confession?”

Moving around each other as if in a dance, they both pounced at once. A hand wrapped tight around her waist, the man’s other trapping her wrist against the glass he pressed her into, but she kept her grip on the wrench. His voice dropped into her ear, confidential.

“My secrets aren’t free, darling.”

“Hmm,” her voice was a purr. “What are you asking ?”

“Our room is the smallest by far, Sif. We have at least a few minutes before we’re called back to the study.” He ran his hand across her dress, smoothing against her waist and up her ribs and back down again. It made her shiver.

“You’re not supposed to use my name.”

“Are you still playing your role?” he murmured, his long hand finding its way to the slit that had been ripped up the side of her skirt when she had defended herself. “Do you want me to call you _Miss Scarlet_ even now?”

“Yes, _Mr. Green_ ,” she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, “I do.”

“You are taking this far too seriously,” he shook his head a fraction before kissing her in a way that made her blood feel as electric as the lightning that flashed around them again. His lips found her throat next. “It’s just a silly party game.”

“You know how much I like a challenge,” she smiled and tipped her head back against the rain spattered glass. 

Yes,” his hand found its way between her legs, and she could feel his smile pressed to her throat, “I certainly do.”

“So imagine how much more I’ll be enjoying myself when I win. No more wasting time.” She nudged him off of her, which he obliged reluctantly. 

“Come on, Loki,” she dropped the heavy wrench into his palm and pointed the flashlight beam towards the doorway, holding her free hand out towards him. “Let’s solve this murder so we can delight in the spoils of victory fully.”

He wound his fingers through hers and followed her lead with a smile. “That’s Mr. Green to you, thank you very much.”


End file.
